The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Currently, wireless transmission technology has been used for transmitting signals in a display panel. Generally, a display panel may include a peripheral non-display area, which is reserved for a plurality of integrated circuits (ICs), as the data drivers that provide data signals to the pixels of the display panel. In order to reduce or eliminate the peripheral non-display area, wireless transmission technology may be used to transmit the data signals, thus achieving high speed data transmission and reducing the resistive-capacitive (RC) delay issues.
However, in a liquid crystal display (LCD) device utilizing the wireless transmission technology, RC loading may be significant in the LCD device with a larger size (such as over 85″) and high resolution (over 8K), and there is no existing antenna design that allows a dot inversion driving mode for the pixels. Further, in a display panel with multiple scan lines to provide scan signals to the pixels, the scan lines may have crossover areas with the receiver antennas, thus increasing the loading of the scan lines. Since each scan line has a different corresponding location relative to the receiver antennas, the loading increase for each scan line may be different, causing a significant loading difference between scan lines.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.